1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a behavior shaping kit and method, and particularly to a behavior shaping kit and method suitable for a caregiver to utilize when teaching discipline to children of any age.
2. Description of the Related Art
In disciplining young children, it is generally necessary to communicate as clearly as possible to a child what kinds of behavior are deemed to be acceptable as well as unacceptable. Properly defining behavior and responding quickly are important in communicating to a child the caregiver's expectations. For example, once a child is given warning that a certain behavior is unacceptable, providing feedback in response to the unacceptable behavior reaffirms the inappropriateness of the child's action. It is considered desirable that feedback be provided as quickly as possible following the display of a behavior, so that the child will be able quickly and clearly to associate the feedback with the behavior for which it was given. It is also considered desirable to provide ongoing feedback, so that a child can know with certainty that a given behavior will result in a particular, specific, and consistent response.
Traditional forms of discipline utilized by caregivers, such as parents, babysitters, or guardians, often include spanking and yelling. These forms of discipline, while relaying to the child that the misbehavior is unacceptable, tend to have many negative side effects. Spanking and yelling generally cause the child to fear the caregiver. This type of discipline also demoralizes the child, promotes poor self-esteem, and leaves the child feeling powerless. The caregiver also sets a poor example for a child by teaching the child that yelling at another or hitting another when angry or frustrated is acceptable behavior.
Other methods of disciplining children which do not immediately punish misbehavior make it more difficult for the child to associate a negative result with a given misbehavior. For example, ignoring misbehavior while rewarding good behavior seems to relay that misbehavior is tolerable, rather than unacceptable. Thus, a discipline system which quickly and clearly communicates that reward/punishment is directly linked to a given behavior is desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,790, issued Dec. 16, 1997 to A. Garland, discloses a method for a caregiver to teach discipline to a child which involves the caregiver selecting a plurality of tokens in response to misbehavior of the child and instructing the child of a suitable token phrase relating to the misbehavior. The child places at least one of the tokens into a first portable container and repeats the token phrase. The child repeats the act of placing the tokens and repeating the token phrase a plurality of times.
Other patents relating to behavior monitoring and modification include U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,614, issued Jan. 11, 1945 to E. Shurick (device carrying names of children and a corresponding daily actuatable indicator so child may keep a record of conduct during the course of a week, the arrangement being such that if child is deserving, the device will discharge a prize); U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,701, issued May 3, 1988 to S. Kossor (behavior monitoring and status reporting device has indicator to show the current status of the child's behavior as the child completes each of a series of objectives); U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,107, issued Feb. 7, 1995 to L. Gunter (story book for teaching desired behavioral patterns); U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,235, issued Nov. 28, 1995 to S. Papaleo (child behavior improvement system utilizes support member with plurality of receptacles for receiving indicia of reward); U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,404, issued Nov. 12, 1996 to W. Stawski (behavior modification device comprising implement depicting various activities separated into columns, with assigned monetary value); U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,405, issued Nov. 12, 1996 to S. Evans (behavior training and modification device includes board having plurality of pegs and indicator plates); U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,512, issued Apr. 17, 1998 to D. Fruge (behavior tracking board for monitoring behavior for a certain period and determining rewards and punishment accordingly); Japanese Patent No. 2000024169 (intellectual training game for infants); U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,382 issued Mar. 10, 1998 to J. Walter (self-contained, interactive toilet training kit for children and caregivers); U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,929 B1 (methods for improving effectiveness of toilet training.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a behavior shaping kit solving the aforementioned problems is desired.